Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/Moje Anime 2
Posłuchajcie, tutaj macie miejsce na przeróżne dyskusje na temat opowiadania. Naprawdę, jeżeli coś spekulujecie, macie wątpliwości, pytania, to śmiało piszcie ''' * Alexa ,to ta sama co jest w aktualnym anime? ** Tak to ta sama, która jest w aktualnym anime Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Czy Cole złapie jakiegoś startera? ** Najprawdopodobniej nie Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Skoro Cole będzie walczyć o odznaki, to co będą robić Calem i Serena? A Alexa? Mentorka dla Cole'a? ** Cole w tej serii ma już 16 lat. Jest opiekunem (ale nie liderem!) sali w Twinleaf i dawno już nie podróżował. Wyrusza do Kalos w zupełnie innym celu... :D A co do Calema i Sereny, to będą oni rodzeństwem z czego jedno będzie młodsze od drugiego jakieś trzy lata. Natomiast wiek Aleksy oszacowuję na około 20 lat i tak jak w normalnym anime jest ona dziennikarką ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Chiko, dalej będzie Chiko czy może ewoluowała? ** No comment :P Nie znam jeszcze losów Chikority w tej serii Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Jakiś wątek miłosny, pomiędzy bohaterami? ColexSerena, CalemxSerena? ** Co do wątku miłosnego to figuruje on w grach X/Y pomiędzy Calemem, a Shauną bodajże, nie? A więc niewykluczone, że ze względu na dojrzały wiek Cola, taki wątek wprowadzę Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Jakieś spięcie pomiędzy Teamem Frozen ,a Flare? ** Nie znam sam jeszcze zależności pomiędzy obydwoma zespołami, będzie ona dość podobna jak pomiędzy Magma i Aqua w Hoenn, jednak cele na pewno inne, raczej :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Kto będzie śledził Cole'a, no i w ogóle czy będzie ktoś śledził. ** Jak zapewne zauważyłeś w spin-offie brak Zespołu R i taki brak zamieszam utrzymać. Prawdopodobne, że będzie go śledził ktoś zupełnie inny, ale na zbliżonych zasadach do Zespołu R Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Skoro jest to Spin-Off, to czy będą jakieś nawiązania do Johto, Sinnoh, i może do innych regionów, typu Unova? ** Spin-off jest zawsze kontynuacją serii poprzedniej, jednak w całkiem nowych realiach, a więc świat wykreowany w spin-ofie powinien się łaczyć z pierwszym cyklem anime, jednakże nie integrować się zbytnio z nim. Natomiast będą liczne nawiązania do serii poprzednich w których zostanie wyjaśnionych wiele niuansów, które miałem w głowie, zamierzałem przedstawić, ale się nie udało. A więc TAK spin-off opowie trochę historii z lat 11-15, ale dużo pozostawi w fazie domysłów, które będą stopniowo, retrospektywnie odkrywane Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Czy po serii Spin-Off masz zamiar zacząć pisać znowu PQ, czy zastąpić go innym regionem? A może kontynuacja Spin-offa? ** Raczej nie zamieszam wrócić do serii poprzedniej i zakończę ją wygryzioną, urwaną nad czym bardzo ubolewam, ale raczej się nie przemogę do niej - zbyt dużo czasu. Niemniej jednak historia z lat 11-15 Cola zostanie opowiedziana. W tej serii pojawiać się będzie większość pokemonów z poprzednich regionów, a więc z Johto i Sinnoh, a także Kanto i Unovy. Nie pojawią się pokemony złapane przez Cola w Hoenn, a takowe posiadał. Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:16, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * A więc planujesz po Spin-offie ,jakieś nowe anime?Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] ** Planuję na razie spin off :P Nie myślę tak daleko w przyszłość. Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 13:35, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Co z matką Colea?Volt ''Sayonara!'' ** Ta informacja jest poufna :D :D :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 13:35, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Kto będzie rywalem Cola i CalemaVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] ** Co do rywala Cola to nie jestem przekonany, czy takowy będzie. Najprawdopodobniej będzie to jeden z antagonistów. Natomiast co do Calema, to jego rywalem będzie dziewczyna :D Jej wygląd pojawi się już nie długo na stronie głównej Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja) 16:02, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Oto i najważniejsze pytanie! Kiedy można spodziewać się premiery pierwszego odcinka?!Volt ''Sayonara!'' ** Obecnie jestem w fazie planowania. Myślę, że nie wcześniej niż w grudniu Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 16:02, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) * Skoro nie masz już zamiaru wrócić do PQ, to kto wygrał Wielki Festiwal? I które miejsce miała zając Layla i Volt ''Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] ** Ehhh, trochę mi szkoda, że nie będę już PQ kontynuować. No ale trudno - a więc Wielki Festiwal miał wygrać nie kto inny, a Volt i tak miał się zakończyć "żywot" tej postaci w anime - po wygraniu Wielkiego Festiwalu oficjalnie został liderem sali pokemonów psychicznych w Saffron. Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 10:43, lis 17, 2013 (UTC) * MASZ MI W TEJ CHWILI ZACZĄĆ PISAĆ PQ!!!Volt ''Sayonara!'' ** Hah :D sprawiłeś, że uśmiech pojawił mi się na twarzy xD nie Volcie, na 95% nie wrócę do pisania PQ Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 10:47, lis 17, 2013 (UTC) * To przynajmniej napisz WF XD A może po Spin-Offie ,napiszesz Unove? Pominiesz po prostu Sinnoh, i już. Może zawsze dać do odcinków z Sinnoh same ważne wydarzenia ''Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sayonara!]] ** Z Sinnoh tak zamierzałem zrobić. Być może wezmę się na Unovę, bo historia w niej przedstawiona miała być chyba nawet ciekawsza niż w Sinnoh :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) 10:51, lis 17, 2013 (UTC) * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ * PYTANIE ** ODPOWIEDŹ